


Chapter VIII Strength - Halcyon Nights

by dr_leechdealer (esperance9801)



Series: The Arcana paid scenes, transcribed. [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperance9801/pseuds/dr_leechdealer
Summary: Text transcript of the paid scene from the visual novel game The Arcana>Julian's route>Chapter VIII Strength>Halcyon NightsThe accompanying illustration: https://thearcanagame.fandom.com/wiki/Memories?file=Julian_memory_3.pngNavigate your own route using the Chapter Index!My personal favourite chapter. The emotional development... ahh,....





	1. "Let's stay a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> This is a text transcript of a scene from the visual novel game The Arcana. NOTHING HERE BELONGS TO ME - THE TEXT BELONGS TO NIX HYDRA, THE GAME DEVELOPER.  
> I am trying to collate and transcribe all the paid scenes in the game, for easier reference by fans and for those who have not paid to unlock these scenes but wish to read them nonetheless. I have no intention of profitting from this, and again, all the text and characters here do not belong to me.  
> To those who do not play this game, please still support the original game "The Arcana: A mystic romance", available on both the Apple and Android app stores. I can guarantee you that the original gameplay experience, complete with music and visuals, is more enjoyable than reading this.
> 
> (y/n) = your name  
> Words spoken by the MC (aka you) are in Italics to avoid confusion.

“…You know, we could stand to stay a little longer, in the garden. If you wanted to, with me. I know it’s selfish, but… When I’m around you, I, uh.”

“Sometimes, I want to be selfish. Is that… alright? Am I really allowed to be?”

 

**_Choice  “Let’s stay a little longer.” <PAID>_ **

**_Choice  “We really should go.”_ **

 

_“Let’s stay a little longer.”_

Julian turns to me with a mischievous grin, eyes dancing.

“Ohh? Am I a bad influence on you, or the other way round?”

His smile fades a little as he settles back against the bench, craning his head up to stare at the stars. His fingers stroke idly through Pepi’s fur. She purrs and nuzzles into his lap.

“I, uh. I had fun today. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I haven’t always made things so hard. I used to have fun all the time.”

“Oh? What kind?”

“Oh, all sorts. Why, do you want to hear some stories? I warn you, some of them aren’t for innocent ears.”

“Before I came to Vesuvia. Before the plague hit. I was exploring the world, you know. Getting into all sorts of trouble. Not the first time I’ve been threatened with a hanging. Never got caught, though. Well, except for that time on the pirate ship…”

“A pirate ship? So you were a pirate?”

“Ahem. Not so much a pirate as a, er. Captive physician? I was onboard a merchant vessel travelling across the Southern Sea. Offering medical care for free passage. It was, uh… a spice ship! That’s right. Imported from Milova. The journey was supposed to take a month. But a fortnight into the excusion, we were attacked! And right before the captain took the final swing to lop my head off, I yelled… ‘Wait! I’m a doctor! And that foot of yours looks gangrenous!’”

Pepi looks up at Julian, startled by the exclamation, and hops out of his lap to go chase fireflies.

“So began my stint on a pirate ship. I learned a lot during those years. Mostly about how to talk my way out of sticky situations. I, uh. I’ve always been trouble, (Y/n). I know that. I can’t feel it more keenly than when I’m with you. Seems like it’s all I’ve gotten us into.”

“But trouble… trouble can be fun. Just not this kind. Not the kind that will get you killed on my account.”

 

**_Choice  “Not this again.” <Go to Chapter 2>_ **

**_Choice  “I’m not worried.” <Go to Chapter 3>_ **


	2. "Not this again."

_“Not this again. Julian, I made my decision.”_

I press forward, giving him no room to escape from my gaze. He flushes under the scrutiny, but doesn’t shift away. In fact he leans closer, like he craves the touch. His eye is fixed on the ground as he speaks, cheeks still hot.

“Maybe it was a bad decision, (Y/n).”

I sigh, reaching out to press my hand to the back of his neck. He makes a soft noise, swallowing hard.

_“Maybe, but it’s mine. I’m not changing my mind.”_

Julian stiffens a little, a scowl crossing over his face. Still, he doesn’t pull away.

“You don’t understand-”

I grab Julian by the hair and tug him down to meet me, pressing our lips together when he’s still mid-sentence. He starts, eyes wide, and then almost immediately melts into my touch, going pliantly where I lead him.

“(Y/n)…”

“ _You’re talking too much.”_

“That’s what I do, I- Mphf, ohh-“

He trails off as I press kisses to his jaw, nipping lightly at the skin there. Every bite makes him jump and tense up under me. Another noise escapes his throat, and I trace the vibrations with my tongue.

“A-alright, point taken.”

When I finally pull away, he’s flushed and staring at me in awe. He brushes his thumb over my bottom lip, swallowing hard.

“After everything I’ve done… Am I still allowed to want this?”

_“Do you still have to ask?”_

“Maybe just to annoy you. We aren’t out of the woods yet. Not even close. That key I found in the library… I don’t know what it means. I don’t know what we’ll find. But, uh. If you’re with me, I can face it. Whatever happens.”

He gets slowly to his feet, and then offers me his hand. I take it, gripping firmly, and follow him off into the night.

 <End of scene>


	3. "I'm not worried."

_“I’m not worried. We’ll watch out for each other.”_

I lean forward a little, reaching up to press a hand to his chest. He glances down, then swallows hard and shakes his head.

“I can’t even watch out for myself, (Y/n).”

I shift closer, our foreheads nearly touching now. Julian doesn’t pull away. In fact, he cranes his head down, nearly nuzzling into the touch.

_“Then we’ll work on it. I’m not letting you push me away again.”_

“But what if I fail-”

I close the distance and kiss him gently when he’s mid-sentence, swallowing up his words.

He immediately stops talking, blinking owlishly down at me for a long moment.

“What, uh. What was that?”

_“A kiss.”_

“No, I know, but… why did you kiss _me_? I haven’t done anything to deserve it.”

_“You don’t have to earn affection, Julian. You can just… have it.”_

“What?? I can just…? You should be careful, (Y/n). Give me permission and I might never take my hands off you.”

Despite his brave words, his hands are shaking slightly as he grips at my shirt, pulling me even closer. Our lips brush again, and then once more. I can feel the beginning of a smile against mine, new and unsure.

After another moment he pulls away, biting his lower lip as he looks away.

“…We aren’t out of the woods yet. Not even close. That key I found in the library… I don’t know what it means. I don’t know what we’ll find.”

“But, uh. If you’re with me, I can face it. Whatever happens.”

He gets slowly to his feet, and then offers me his hand. I take it, gripping firmly, and follow him off into the night.

 

<End of scene>

 


End file.
